In the Darkness
by Mossfrost
Summary: Percy pushed Annabeth out of Tartarus. With only a week left to live, how can he make it out alive? Annabeth and Nico are on a mission to rescue him, but are they too late? Will the great Perseus Jackson be saved this time? Review please! Rated T Review, review, review!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, all credit goes to rick riordan. Please review. Everyone who reads this, please please please review! Thank you for reading my story everyone! please, follow and favorite if you like it. ;) see you all soon!**

Percy watched the monsters as they laughed and talked over their drinks. The bar was a noisy, smelly place, filled with music. The monsters were the same ones that Percy had been tracking for days. He took a deep breath. Tartarus smelled bad, like a dirty horse stables, left uncleaned for a year. But after a while you get used to it. Percy had been here a while. After he had pushed Annabeth out of Tartarus, they closed the Doors of Death. Now he was in here alone.

By now, the seven had probably reached Camp Half-Blood, and maybe they'd sopped the war. There would be peace between the Camps, and they would fight Gaia united. They would win, and then, just maybe, they would become more than allies. Maybe they would even be friends. And Annabeth would be safe. That's what he hoped.

Percy watched the monsters as they joined a larger group, playing games and making bets. He remembered Annabeth, and was glad that she was safe. Of course, he still had the blind hope that he would be rescued. But who had time to rescue him with the war? And how would they rescue him? Tartarus was a high security prison!

Hands grabbed his shoulders. "What do we have here? A _spy_?" A voice hissed in his ear. Percy had Riptide out in a second, but the dracaena was faster. It swung its sword, and Percy ducked, returning the blow with a jab. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. The monsters in the bar hadn't noticed yet, but they would soon. He had to finish this quick.

Percy managed to land a blow on the dracaena's sword arm, and she hissed. She faltered, and in that moment Percy sliced off her head. She exploded into dust and Percy dove behind a rock outside the bar. One of the monsters inside paused, and glanced at where he was, but then he went back to his friends. Percy sighed in relief. He was safe…for now. He wished Annabeth was here.

Percy pushed the thought away. She was better off where she was. Percy glanced at the monsters. They were drunk by now, and they stumbled around, laughing. There were still too many who were somber to fight. That would be crazy. Percy weighed his options. It was better to leave now, when they were drunk. He pocketed his sword, and crept in the dark undergrowth, through the tunnel. When the tunnel opened up, he was in a dark cave.

Percy headed over and tossed his backpack on a ledge before walking to the pond in the middle. He willed the water to turn to mist in the air. He grabbed his flashlight and created a rainbow. Percy dug in his pocket for a drachma. When he found one, he pulled it out and tossed it through the mist.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept this as an offering. Show me the Big House, in the war council room." He checked his watch. He had the right time. They should be there by now.

The mist showed the war council room, where the counselors were meeting, planning for the recent war. Annabeth was there, with the seven. They were talking about their quest. Annabeth had her blonde hair back in a ponytail. Her grey eyes were filled with pain. She looked beautiful. No one had noticed him yet, except for Annabeth and he was glad.

"Annabeth-" Jason began.

"Looks beautiful today." Percy finished. Everyone stared at me.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. She stood up.

Percy smiled faintly. "Hey Wise Girl. It gets lonely down here without you."

"Down here? Where are you?" Travis Stoll asked.

He looked to Jason. "You didn't tell them?" Annabeth was still smiling at him. After Percy said that, she looked down at her shoes.

"Well, we were getting to that." Jason said awkwardly.

Percy glared at him. "You did take care of Annabeth, right? Because if you didn't-"

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled. Percy switched his gaze to hers.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I don't have that much time-"

Annabeth sighed and looked at one of the pictures on the wall. "I figured that already." She looked back at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "I'm coming for you, Seaweed Brain. I-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He warned.

Annabeth just looked at him sadly. "How much longer, Percy?"

Percy stared at her sadly. "A week, at most." Tears gathered in Annabeth's eyes.

"Hey, um, guys…where exactly are you, Percy?" Travis asked. Everyone in the room looked at us. Percy was silent.

"Percy, we need you here." Rachael said.

He watched them sadly. The image started to fade. Percy locked eyes with Annabeth.

"You know the plan. 9-0-5."

Annabeth opened her mouth but he shook his head. "They need you, Annabeth. Please."

The image went dark.

The first thing Percy did was turn off the flashlight. He needed to save its battery. Percy put it back in my backpack and sat down by the pond. The water was black, filled with pond scum and trash. A single fish floated belly up at the water's edge. Percy sighed. Then Percy got up and lay down on a larger ledge. He closed his eyes. _Annabeth, wherever you are, don't come looking for me. _

**Back at Camp Half-Blood…**

Annabeth felt tears run down her cheeks. _A week? Only a week? How could she rescue him in that much time? And carry out plan 9-0-5? Or 905, for that matter_. Everyone was looking at her. She wanted to run out the door, down to the beach. But she couldn't. She had to stay here, remembering all the times she had been her with Percy. She but her head in her hands. Oh gods, no. She cried harder. She wouldn't be able to save Percy.

"Annabeth?" Piper placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

She bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'll take care of this, you can leave." Annabeth shook her head and dried her eyes. "No, I need to tell them."

Annabeth stood up. "You wanted to know where we were. Well, we were in Tartarus." The room was silent. "It's not my idea of a romantic vacation, believe me. Especially when you're doing it with a broken ankle. And when you're stupid boyfriend pushes you out to save your life." Her voice was thick with emotion. "Percy can only survive so long without the monsters finally catching up to him. And I can't save him in time. No one can. We have a war to fight."

"How long does he have?" Jason asked. Jason looked shocked; Annabeth never told them that much about what had happened.

"A week at the most." Annabeth stared at the picture of them-Percy and her.

No one spoke. Leo was wringing his hands nervously. Nico was watching her with his dark eyes. Annabeth met his gaze. She knew what he was thinking. Nico stood up silently and walked over to her. No one noticed. Nico nodded, and Annabeth understood. _Maybe I can shadow-travel into Tartarus. I don't think I can, but even if we can't, we can go to the Doors of Death. _Nico's words were ringing in her ears. It was the only way.

She looked at Piper. Piper watched her sadly. Piper knew the plan, they had planned it together. Nico grabbed her hands and they walked into the shadows. _I'm sorry Percy._

**Reyna…**

Reyna paced the war council room. Percy was in _Tartarus?_ Annabeth and Nico had left to rescue him, so she wouldn't get a chance to talk to Annabeth. The Greeks were talking among themselves, discussing the recent chain of events. Reyna scowled. This was getting confusing. How exactly did you rescue someone from Tartarus? How did you get there in the first place?

Someone placed a hand on Reyna's shoulder, and she whirled around. "Hey, what're you thinking about?" The girl who had touched her had short, black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a death to Barbie t-shirt, and had silver camo pants.

"I'm Thalia, by the way." Thalia smiled. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Thalia led Reyna out of the Big House, and they began walking toward the lake. They sat down on the dock. Thalia studied Reyna. "So what's up?"

Reyna paused. "You know I'm Roman, right?" How could she be so friendly? Was it a trap?

Thalia laughed. "Yeah, who doesn't?" Thalia smiled. "You're the praetor of Rome!"

Reyna smiled-just a little. "Well, I was taught that Greeks were dirty, lying, deceivers."

Thalia studied Reyna again. "But you don't believe it, do you?"

Reyna shook her head. "Not anymore. Btu sometimes it's hard to believe the truth."

Thalia looked at her funny. "What?" Reyna asked.

Thalia bit her lip. "You know my brother, right? Jason Grace?"

"Half-brother, right?"

Thalia smiled. "No, full-brother. Zeus-or Jupiter, visited my mother twice. I'm Greek, Jason's Roman."

"I've never heard of that before."

"No one has."

They were both silent. "So what were you thinking about in the Big House?"

"You know, Percy and Annabeth. Tartarus."

"My cousin can be pretty stupid sometimes."

Reyna laughed. "But he means good."

"I guess, even though he faces death a lot."

Reyna laughed. "I've seen it already."

"Nico told me he was the greatest hero of all time." Thalia says quietly. "I believe him."

Reyna was silent. "Better than Hercules?"

"Even better. Do know what he's done?"

Reyna stared at the lake. "Besides save New Rome?"

"When he was twelve, he went on a quest to save Zeus's lightning bolt, and he defeated Ares. When he was thirteen, he went on a quest and got the Golden Fleece, saving me and Grover-"

"I met Percy and Annabeth there. I worked on Circe's island. Then me and my sister escaped."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You got guts."

"Tell me more about what he's done."

"Well, when he was thirteen, he went on a quest save Artemis, and Annabeth. He defeated the Nemean Lion, and held the sky. He was amazing. Before he went on that quest, he rescued Nico and his sister Bianca, and Bianca went on the quest, but…she didn't make it. Nico had a grudge on him for a year. The next year, when he was fourteen he went on a quest into the labyrinth with Annabeth, and he blew up Mt. Saint Helens."

"Wait, he did that?"

"Pretty much. I'm still not sure, but some people, or gods, think he woke up Typhon. No one knows for sure. Anyway, the next year he was fifteen. He went to the Underworld with Nico, and he bathed in the River Styx, and then he defeated Hades. After that Kronos began his attack on New York, so Percy led us in battle. He defeated all these titans and monsters. When Kronos finally came in to fight that was the day Percy turned sixteen. He defeated Kronos."

They were both silent. A voice spoke behind them. "I never knew Percy did all that."

They whirled around to find Jason watching them. "Jason!" they cried.

Jason smiled. "Here I am."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Well I have a question for you-"

"_Insert one drachma to collect your message."_

"What?" Everyone looked at the mist.

"Drachma! Does anyone have a drachma?" Thalia cried.

Jason pulled one out of his pocket, and Thalia threw it into the mist. The face of Percy Jackson came into view. You could hear him cursing.

"Percy." Thalia said. Percy looked at them. He smiled when he saw Thalia.

"Thals! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Kelp Head! What are you doing?"

Percy laughed. Reyna felt her heart skip a beat. "Glad to see you too, Pinecone Face. At the moment-" Percy glanced behind him. "I'm running from death."

Reyna saw tears in Thalia's eyes. "Well that's a nice change."

"Shut up, Thals."

Thalia smiled. "Never."

Percy glanced behind him again. "You better get a few drachmas, because I need to talk to you."

Thalia looked at Jason. "Please?"

Jason glanced at Percy. "Sure." Jason ran off.

Thalia looked back at Percy again. Reyna was still watching him. "Ok, you better start talking."

Percy had a sad look in his eyes. "Thals, if I don't make it-"

"No! You will. You have too." Tears were running down Thalia's face. Reyna herself was tearing up.

"Percy." Reyna said. Percy looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Reyna."

Reyna shook her head. "Percy, you are a good Roman. You have more courage than anyone I've ever seen. You can make it out. You will. Don't give up."

Percy smiled sadly. "No one knows how hard it is. Nico was here for a day, Annabeth-" his voice cracked. "Take care of her, Thalia. Please."

Thalia cried harder. "I will, Percy."

"Reyna, I hope the Romans do get along with the Greeks. You guy are so alike and you don't even know it. And Reyna," Percy paused. "You will find someone."

Thalia wiped her eyes, but she still looked like a mess. "Percy, please! Don't give up. Remember Hoover Dam? And the angels? A-and New York? We had such good times together."

Percy smiled. "Give me some dam French fries."

Thalia laughed as she cried. "Give me my dam Percy back."

Jason returned and Thalia threw one of the drachmas in the mist. Percy threw one as well.

"Hey, Jason. Long time no see."

Jason was watching Reyna and Thalia. He wondered what Percy said to them. "Hey Percy."

"Percy, Annabeth and Nico left to go save you."

Percy's eyes widened. "What? No! They can't!"

Reyna frowned. "Why not? Do you not want to be saved?"

Percy shook his head really fast. "No, it's a trap…" He cursed. "Why? _Di immortales_."

"Percy-" Thalia sobbed. "Please don't go."

"Thals, I don't want to go. But there's no way out. If we all try to leave, the Doors of Death will be open, and then…" Percy shook his head. "It's impossible."

Thalia cried. "Percy, you will come out. I swear on-"

"No! Don't make promises you can't keep."

Thalia shook her head. "You will come out."

Percy watched her sadly. "Maybe so, cousin. I miss you."

Thalia smiled. "Well, the feeling is mutual. Go to the Doors of Death, Percy. Annabeth will find a way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And for everyone who read my fanfic! Please, review! Tell me what you think, what questions you have, and what changes you think should be made. I'm not sure how long it's going to be….. Well, onto the story!**

Annabeth and Nico stumbled in the light. They were at the Doors of Death. The ground was still scarred from the recent battle, and the sun beat down on them. Annabeth shivered at the memory. Nico placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see him.

"Can't you feel it? The…" Annabeth gulped. "I don't know. I just have a feeling…"

Nico was staring at the doors, a haunted look in his eyes. "I know."

Annabeth walked up to the doors. "How are we going to get Percy?"

Nico was silent for a while. "I don't know. Wait?"

Annabeth felt the memories rise up. Her heart was racing. _No,_ she thought. _I can't think about it! I need to find Percy… _but she still remembered their last moments together.

_The monsters were overwhelming them. Percy was fighting beside her. No matter how many they killed, there were always more to replace them. At one point, the monsters began fighting each other. I escaped with Percy behind a rock, just by the entrance of the Doors of Death. Percy was pale, and he had blood running down his arm as he placed it on my shoulder. My ankle had healed days ago, thanks to the ambrosia and nectar in our supply. _

"_Annabeth, I love you." I felt ears gather in my eyes. "I love you more than anything. I-I wish we could've been together longer. You're worth more than gold, or silver, or anything in the world. I would never give you up." Percy leaned in and we kissed. My heart was exploding with pain. We would die here._

"_That's why I have to do this." Percy said. Before I could do anything, Percy pushed me through the doors. As I passed through them, I knew I would never see Percy again. And then the light blinded me, and the world became black once more._

_When I opened my eyes, the Doors were lite with a blinding white light. "No!" I cried, but it was too late. The Doors were shut. Piper was at my side._

"_Annabeth." _

_I turned toward her. "Percy…" _

_Piper hugged me. "I know."_

I blinked, drawn out of the memories. I pushed them away. Nico eyes were wide, and I knew he was remembering his own experience in Tartarus.

"Nico." Nico shook his head and looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Sorry." Nico still had a faraway look in his eyes.

I shook my head. "We just need to forget."

"Forget?" The anger in Nico's eyes surprised me. "How can we forget? It won't change the past, Annabeth."

"Nico, it's all we can do." I said calmly. "Do you want to remember what you saw? We can't change the past, but maybe we can forget."

Nico relaxed. "I'm sorry, it's just this place…it brings back memories."

"I know. It's ok."

Nico shook his head. "It will never be ok."

"But we can try." Nico was silent.

I watched the Doors. There was no movement. It made me wary. _Percy, where are you?_

**Percy…**

I was running. The monsters were gaining on me. I remembered my talk with Thalia and Reyna. I needed to get to the Doors. I know the way, but the monsters make it tricky, because you have to avoid them. Down here they can't smell you as well, but when they find you, they will get you. Unless you hide. I make a sudden left turn, and crouch behind a rock. It's dark, so they can't see well. They're relying on their smell. But of course, the excitement of the chase has gotten to them, so they are running blindly.

I winced as they ran past. I tried to keep my breath shallow, but it's hard after a long run. Luckily, they didn't notice me. After they ran past, I crawled through a small tunnel. I knew the way from here. The monsters wouldn't notice they had lost me for a few minutes, and by then I would be gone. The tunnel grew bigger, and I was soon able to stand. I stumbled around for a few more turns before collapsing. It was getting harder and harder to travel.

_Annabeth just looked at him sadly. "How much longer, Percy?"_

_Percy stared at her sadly. "A week, at most." Tears gathered in Annabeth's eyes._

A week, at most. That's what I had told her. I shivered. It was a weird feeling, knowing you wouldn't survive another week. That you would die, and there was no escape. Unless he got to the doors in time. But then how would they close them? I shook my head. I should figure it out now, but I needed to move. I ran down the tunnel.

I ran for a few minutes, before freezing. _Perseus, oh Perseus, where are you? I miss you so much. I cry every day, longing for you. Percy, please come. I am trapped here, waiting for you to free me. Perseus, my Percy, please come! _What was that? It was like a voice whispering through my mind. I shivered.

The monsters were coming closer. I could sense them.I didn't have much time. I leaned against the wall. Was this it? Was this the end? The monsters came, and I heard their insane laughter before I saw the glowing eyes. I uncapped Riptide and charged. The monsters laughed as they disintegrated. My breath came in faster as they sliced me. I stumbled, but managed to swing again, saving me from more blades. I just wanted to give up. I could hear more coming. I wouldn't survive.

_Oh the great Perseus Jackson, slayer of Medusa, the Nemean Lion, the Minotaur, Hydras, Kronos, and the list goes on. He was a great hero, but look at him now! He's dying; watching the beasts of darkness overwhelm him, slice him to __**ash**__. _

I winced as the voice hissed again. A monster managed to hit me, and I felt blood run down my stomach. Not missing a beat, I swung. The cave sparkled, golden dust littering the walls. Gasping from pain, I stumbled out of the cave's mouth. The doors glowed in front of me. Could it be this easy?

The lava burst from black crevices, and the black water rushed through, hurrying along its way. My breath came in shallow gasps, and I couldn't walk straight. I sank to my knees, letting the blood slip through my fingers. The world spun, putting a surreal appearance on the landscape in front of me. I stared at the black rock. My breath shuddered, and my gaze was clouded. I lay on the ground, too tired to move. Too tired to see how bad my wounds were. Too tired to think about anything but her.

_Annabeth laughed, her grey eyes sparkling. My heart skipped a beat as she ran down the beach. "Come on, Percy! Hurry up, Seaweed Brain."_

_I chased after her, but she was getting farther and farther away. Her voice echoed around me. "Hurry up!"_

_Annabeth looked back at me, and I saw a monster behind her, grinning as it held up a dagger._

"_Annabeth! Watch out!" I screamed. Annabeth just laughed._

"_Hurry up Percy!" she smiled at me, and I struggled to run faster. The monster brought down its dagger, and I watched in horror as it slid through her. Annabeth's expression changed to one of horror as she stared at me._

"_Percy?" she whispered. Her voice echoed around me, taunting me. I screamed._

"_Annabeth!" Annabeth just stared at me in horror._

"_Why didn't you save me, Seaweed Brain?" I sobbed hysterically. "I saved you from Ethan…Why aren't you here for me?" Suddenly Annabeth was right in front of me, but I couldn't reach her. An invisible wall was splitting me from her. _

"_You promised, Percy. You said you would always be there for me!" Now her voice held a hint of accusation. I watched her tears fall. Blood was running from her wound as she stared at me._

"_You promised…" I watched her body fall to the ground. The wall disintegrated, and I ran to her side. I rolled her over, but her eyes…They were clouded. Her skin felt cold, and her eyes stared lifelessly at me. I couldn't breathe. Her last words echoed in my mind._

_**You promised… **__I closed my eyes and cried. When I opened my eyes, Annabeth wasn't in front of me. I looked around, and I saw my friends-Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachael, Clarisse, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Grover, and Annabeth. They were all tied up, and a voice rasped behind me._

_**Save them, Percy Jackson. Save your friends or they will die.**_

_I ran towards them, but I couldn't reach them. I watched them as a wind swept through, and I screamed. My friends fell to the ground, lifeless. _

_**This is what will happen, Perseus Jackson, if you do not join me. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, please rate and review, and give me any tips you can think of. Now, I don't know if I mentioned it last chapter, but I own nothing! All credit goes to Mr. Riordan. I do not know how long I will make this story. Please check out my other Fanfictions, please. Thank you for your support, now Percy, where art thou being now?**

**Percy: Um…Tartarus. How did you forget? I was in the middle of a nightmare, *glares at me* and my friends were dying. **

**Me: …Yes**

**Annabeth: Percy? Is that you?**

**Percy: The one and only.**

**Me: Aww…..its Percabeth!**

**Annabeth and Percy: Percabeth?!**

**Me: Never mind….back to the story.**

**Percy: Yes, I want to know if I join Gaia or not.**

**Annabeth: Percy, you are so stupid sometimes. Now everyone, remember to review! And if you like Mossfrost's story, and want to hear more, please follow/favorite her! Goodbye!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thalia's POV

I stared at the space the IM had been seconds before. We were all silent. "Percy will survive."

I turned to see Reyna, her jaw set determinedly. It would have comforted me, if her eyes had not been misty with tears. I shook my head. "We can't guarantee that. A-As much as I hope…" My voice cracked and I trailed off, thinking about Percy. He had to be ok. He couldn't die.

Jason put a hand on my shoulder as he confidently said, "Percy will be ok."

It sounded like he was a zombie. My shoulders slumped, and I felt tired. "Let's go to the Big House, and find Chiron."

Reyna and Jason seemed glad to have something to do, and they both scrambled up. I saw pain flash in Reyna's eyes as she looked at Jason, but I pretended I hadn't seen it. "I'll find Chiron, you two head over to the Big House." Jason said.

Jason strode off, leaving me and Reyna alone. We walked silently for a few minutes. "Has Jason done something too you?" I asked. I needed to take my mind off Percy. Reyna took on a guarded appearance before her gaze softened.

"Jason was the praetor of New Rome, as you know." She began hesitantly. "And Rome has two praetors. I was the other praetor. Praetors work together closely, because they must have the same decision, and work as one. Praetors…they often become close. Very close. Me and Jason…" Reyna trailed off, her eyes clouded with pain. Then she blinked and continued. "We had gone on a few quests together. We were becoming close, before…before Juno took him away. I-I loved him. And then he came back with a girl. _Venus's_ daughter."

I bit my tongue. Of course, who wouldn't be in pain after that kind of rejection? But Reyna wasn't finished. "The story continues. Percy showed up, and I admired him. After all, I had met him once before, and because of what he had done, I made it to New Rome." Reyna sighed. "I fell in love with him, only to find he already had a girlfriend. A daughter of _Minerva_." Reyna shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I like Annabeth. She's perfect for Percy. But still…"

I winced. Rejected by two guys you loved. I clenched my jaw as I thought about Luke. He had lied to me. He had betrayed me. I looked back to Reyna, only to find her lost in her own thoughts. I took a deep breath as I weighed the options. We had never had a Roman before. I grasped the opportunity before my courage failed me.

"Reyna," I began. "I know you are Roman, and the Hunters are more of a Greek thing, but there will always be a place for you there." I handed her the silver card I kept. "You never know. IM me if you ever want to join."

Reyna smiled. "Thank you, but I have to lead New Rome. I cannot leave my city in the hands of _Octavian_."

"Please, take it anyway. You never know." I countered. Reyna took the card from me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the Big House. When we arrived we sat down in the war council room, and I made Reyna a hot chocolate. We sat down, sipping our drinks in silence, each savoring her memories.

When the door opened with a bang, we both jumped, and Reyna spilled a little of her drink. She cursed in Latin, and I cursed in Greek. "_Di immortales_, Jason! Could you be more careful next time?"

Jason gave me a sheepish grin and walked in the room, Chiron right behind him. "Sorry, Thalia."

Chiron looked much older, and he walked with a certain air of sadness that seemed to follow him. "What is this about, my child? Jason would tell me nothing."

I told him about the IM from Percy. Chiron was pale by the time I finished. "Annabeth…" He murmured, and I felt bad for telling him.

"What can we do?" I asked, standing up.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "Nothing, I am afraid. We must wait for Percy. If he reaches the Doors, there will be the challenge of closing them again. Annabeth will figure out a plan, I am sure."

My shoulders slumped. "Can't I at least go there to help?"

Chiron shook his head. "We need you here to plan for the upcoming war."

I sighed. "Can we send somebody? Anybody?"

Chiron looked sadder than before. I realized how much this was paining him. "I am afraid we cannot."

I sat back down, defeated. Reyna placed a hand on my shoulder. _"Do not give up, Hunter. Percy will find a way. He is a true Roman yet." _She whispered in my ear, and I knew than even Chiron did not hear what she said. Jason was watching us intently. I couldn't believe that Jason hadn't realized that Reyna loved him. Boys are so dense.

Nico's POV

Every hour, every minute it was the same. We wait for Percy. It was really hot, and the Doors stayed shut. We waited there for a long time, and I almost fell asleep. For the fifth time. I wish I had gotten to sleep, because I was really tired. But Annabeth, once again, started worrying about Percy.

"Do you think he's hurt? Is that why he's not coming?"

I huffed. "Annabeth. We didn't exactly tell him that we were coming, now did we?"

"But I IM'd Thalia, and she said that he was coming." Annabeth looked pale.

I sighed and glanced back at the Doors. "He'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me, Nico." Annabeth snapped.

I looked over at her, surprised. Annabeth almost never got mad. "Sorry. Just trying to keep up the good mood."

"There's nothing good about this." Annabeth muttered. I felt bad for her. Percy might die, after all. Suddenly I got a bad feeling in my stomach, which only happens when someone I know, or one of my friends, if close to death.

I grabbed Annabeth's arm, my eyes wild. "Annabeth."

Annabeth looked over at me. If it's even possible, her pale face got even paler. Annabeth scrambled up. "No…" She stared at the Doors.

I stood up next to her, staring at the Doors as they lit with a faint green glow, the sign that someone was opening the other side.

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes and gasped. Annabeth's voice rang in my mind. _Don't do it for me….Please Percy, don't join Gaia. She won't kill us….I am safe… _I shivered. Would I have said yes? Annabeth, don't leave me. I love you so much. I felt tears gather in my eyes. I knew the truth, and I wish Annabeth didn't have to go through with this.

I looked around. I needed to move. I don't know how long I had been out, but I could hear the monsters coming. I felt a bolt of fear flash through me. I would be fighting for my life. _Not that I hadn't done that before. _I thought. But I knew the stakes were higher. If I died here, I would be like the monsters. I would return to Earth, but every time I died my essence would return to Tartarus.

My hands shook, and I remembered what had happened before I had passed out. I brought my hand to where the monster had stabbed me. Sure enough it was still there. But even as I pushed on it, there was no pain. In fact, it was like my whole body was numb. I felt the blood drain from my face. It was happening.

You see, in Tartarus, it's the monsters _home_. It fights against you. Some part of your soul will be fighting it off, trying to keep you from being consumed alive. But you can only fight for so long before you are exhausted to death. If there are more demigods, there's a bigger chance that you'll survive, because there are more fighting it. But ever since Annabeth left, I felt myself deteriorating faster. One of the beginning symptoms is getting tired quickly. That's in the first stage. The second stage is numbness. The second stage is the worst, because you can't feel yourself getting tired…so then you exhaust yourself to death.

The monsters emerged from the tunnel, and as I heard their insane laughter again, I knew I would be haunted for the rest of my days. Already I could hear it echoing around in my head. The monsters spotted me and charged. I waited for them, making quick plans in my head. If I ran at them, I might waste too much of my energy. I needed to have enough to fight, and enough to close the Doors.

The monsters had reached me, and ducked as a sword tried to find my neck. The laughter began again. For the first time, their voices hissed in my mind. _Give up, Perseus Jackson. Join Milady! _I winced, but I couldn't get distracted. _Yes! Join her! Join her! Join her! Join her! _Their voices burned me. I felt my strikes get clumsier, and the monsters laughter harder.

I didn't have enough energy to resist when the first blade sliced me. There were too many monsters, and they were overwhelming me. Blood was running freely. I was 'sliced to ribbons' as they say. I was close to giving up when I heard a voice in my head. But this voice was different. _Percy! Don't give up now. You're almost there. _Beckendorf? I thought. _It's me, Percy. Don't give up. You can't. _I can't make it! I thought desperately. _You can. _

I ignored the laughter in my head, and I fought back. Gold dust flew, and the monsters faltered. But then they pressed again. I met them strike for strike. Beckendorf cheered me on, and I found new strength to fight. A new voice joined Beckendorf's, and I realized that it was Silena's.

_You can do it Percy! _Silena? I asked. _It's me, Percy. Well, Beckendorf's here too. _New voices joined hers, and I heard some of my old friends. _This is Bianca, take care of Nico! Tis' Zoe, Perseus. Fight well. Percy, a feint would be good right now! Oh, this is Luke. Take care of Annabeth._ I felt tears gather in my eyes. My friends were here.

There was a break in the wave of monsters, and I managed to scramble across the slimy river. The water around me turned red, and I winced. The pain was coming back, slowly. I was close to death. My friends cheered me on, and I climbed out of the river. Unlike other water, this didn't refresh me. The Doors were in front of me. I walked up the stone path, letting myself a moment to catch my breath.

I recalled my earlier plan. Would it work? I summoned water from the river, and a small jet of water flew towards me. The monsters hesitated. I formed the water into a dagger, and froze it. Then I shoved it in the keyhole of the Doors of Death just as the monsters gave another cry.

**Ok, thanks for reading! I was on vacation, so I couldn't write... sorry guys! Please review!**

**Percy: So you're going to leave it at that? Seriously? **

**Me: Sorry!**

**Percy: Whatever…Until next time, this is me!**

**Me: and Mossfrost. Don't forget me!**

**Percy: *cough cough* Uh…sure…**

**Mossfrost: Anyways, please review! And follow/favorite my story/me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, hello people. I do not own PJO. Nope, nothing. Please review, thanks to those who actually reviewed, and if you didn't…well, thanks for reading, but…**

**Percy: Aw come on! Review, it's not that hard.**

**Me: Percy, we can't force them.**

**Percy: Maybe I can….**

**Me: Don't even try.**

**Percy: Aw…**

**Me: So, anyways, PLEASE review. I love getting reviews, and for all the people who read this, I only have like 4 reviews!**

**Percy: Yeah! She should have, like, 400!**

**Me: ….anyway back to the story!**

**Percy: Thanks a lot for leaving me there.**

**Me: What? You were just on my side a second ago!**

**Percy: Well that was then….**

**Me: Onto the story…**

Annabeth's POV

As me and Nico ran to the Doors, I wondered if Percy would make it out alive. The cries of the monsters were growing louder and louder. I began to fear for Percy's life. I took out my dagger and shoved it in the keyhole. The Doors lite up in a brilliant white light, and a blast of energy knocked me backwards. There was an explosion of sound, and I got up quickly, my eyes hungrily searching for Percy.

There were clouds of dust tumbling in the air, but through the dirt haze I saw a figure stumble through the darkness. Percy! I ran forward. The dust settled, and I saw him twisting his hands. He turned to me, and my heart stopped.

"We need to shut the Doors!" He cried desperately. Of course, I thought. I ran up and twisted my dagger. Through the doors, I saw an ice dagger turn, shutting the Doors. This time, the doors lite up bright, but there was no blast of energy. I turned around to see Percy.

Percy was pale, and he had many cuts and scrapes from his time in Tartarus. Percy looked at me, and I saw pain, exhaustion and love in his eyes. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. I ran to him, screaming. No! No! No!

"Percy!" I screamed, kneeling at his side. Nico was right beside me, his face grim.

I gasped, grabbing his head and crying hysterically. "No, please Percy, don't die!" I ran my fingers through his hair and sobbed, gasping for breath. The pain in my chest grew.

"Annabeth! We need to get him to Camp Half-Blood! Calm down!" Nico cried, putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me.

I couldn't calm down. Percy was dying! I just _knew_ it! Nico grabbed my hand. "Annabeth. He will die if we don't get him to Camp Half-Blood, _now_. Help me carry him."

My sobs reduced to whimpers and shuddery gasps. I helped Nico carry Percy to a shadow, where we just fell into. There was no hesitation. He just dragged us through. I didn't even notice the usual feeling of shadow travel. I just held Percy in my arms and cried. When we were enveloped in light again, I realized that we were in a room in the Big House. I placed Percy on the bed. He had a look of pain etched in his features. I placed my hands on him and sobbed.

"Don't leave me, Percy. Don't leave me. I love you, Seaweed Brain. Please, Percy, don't leave!" I sobbed.

Percy gasped and his eyes opened. He looked at me. "Annabeth?" He sounded so tired and sad, I just cried.

"Percy!"

Percy struggled to talk. "I-I don't have much time, Wise Girl."

"Percy, don't say that. You'll be fine."

Percy shook his head. "I love you, Annabeth. I'll always love you."

I leaned forward, and we kissed. We kissed for the longest time, each of us longing for more. More time. His lips tasted salty, and I felt happy and sad at the same time. A rush of energy enveloped me, and I felt the bittersweet aftertaste when we pulled away. Percy and I both gasped for breath; Percy looked into my eyes.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy." Then I watched him close his eyes. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

_How much longer?_

Nico's POV

First off, dragging an unconscious hero through the shadows with a sobbing, hysterical girl is not something I recommend. Not at all. Especially when you can feel his life force slowly leaking away, and you know that it's the end. And then when you try and find a centaur that can possibly save him in a Camp that's pretty big…Oh, I almost forgot the cherry to this sundae. EVERYONE IS THIS FREAKING CAMP IS LOOKING AT YOU AND SAYING 'OH NO'!

So I guess you could say I was having a bad day. Let me rephrase that: the worst day of my life. Ok, so here I am, running through Camp Half-Blood, trying to find Chiron, and I don't really know where he's supposed to be, or where anything is in this Camp. All the demigods in this place are staring at me, worry written all over their faces. And then, I see Reyna. And she sees me. She does not look happy.

I consider running away, but then I see who's with her. Thalia runs over to me, Reyna in a close second. I mentally curse myself for getting into this mess in the first place. Why me, Dad? Reyna's gonna freakin' murder me! Thalia reaches me first, pain in her eyes.

"Where?" She croaks.

I don't have much time. "Where's Chiron?" I ask desperately.

Thalia's eyes widen, and I know she realizes just how bad it is. "Follow me!" She cries hurriedly.

Thalia bolts away, and I follow her. Reyna runs at my side and fires of questions like a cannon. "Where is he? What happened? Will he be alright?"

I shake my head. "Can you ask later?"

Reyna scowls at me and sprints ahead next to Thalia. We run for another minute before we come up to the archery range. I see Chiron showing a group how to shoot. Thalia and Reyna reach him first, and he looks up. He opens his mouth, and then he sees me. His face fills with dread.

"The Big House." I say quickly as I grab his hand. Before anyone can blink we melt into the shadows.

We appear in the room. Chiron's face is white, and the room is filled with Annabeth's sobs. He places a gentle hand on her shoulder while I twist my skull necklace. Annabeth looks up, and he whispers in her ear. She nods, still crying, and we leave the room, shutting the door behind us.

I manage to calm Annabeth down, and she tells me what happened while I was gone. She tears up a little bit, but she doesn't start crying again. Just as she finishes, Thalia and Reyna burst through the door. I glare at them, and Reyna flinches a little.

"How is he?" Thalia asks quietly. Reyna is watching us intently. I see the flicker of hope in both their eyes diminish once Annabeth shook her head and started sobbing again. I stare at the floor, listening to Thalia murmur to Annabeth, comforting her. Reyna has her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, grief welling up in her eyes. How long ago had it been when Percy had been comforting him when he had just come out of Tartarus?

"Percy is the strongest demigod I know. The strongest that ever lived…" I said, and the girls looked at me.

Annabeth wiped her eyes. "I'll miss him so much."

Thalia's eyes were red as she realized what we were saying. "We never got to finish that fight…" Thalia thought of the time when they were fighting after capture the flag. They had only stopped because the oracle had come to tell them a prophecy.

Reyna stared off into the distance. "He will be forever remembered in Rome. The bravest hero…"

I gulped. "Guys, you don't understand. When you're in Tartarus, the whole spirit of Tartarus is fighting you. Part of your soul is always fighting it. It wears you down. Annabeth and Percy together gave them longer, a better chance because they were both fighting it. The larger the group, the longer you survive. But when Annabeth left, Percy was left to fight the spirit by himself. If you get hurt in Tartarus, like Percy did, then you're exhausted, and your body has to heal itself. The chances of survival after, in that state…"

Thalia clenches her fist, and sparks of electricity bounce off her. "Screw Gaia." She mutters.

Chiron opens the door and motions us inside. Thalia, Reyna, and Annabeth hurry in. As I pass Chiron he touches my shoulder, and looks at me knowingly. I wince. "Percy…" Chiron begins, but I shake my head.

"I know." And then I walk into the room.

Percy's POV

_I stared at the dying face of Silena Beauregard… I tried to escape the dream. I could hear someone calling my name, but the chains of darkness wouldn't let me go. I cried out, but no one was there. _

"_Percy!" I looked down at Silena, and she opened her mouth again._

"_Percy!" Her face was healed, and now she looked desperate. "Percy, Annabeth is calling for you." Her voice sounded distant._

"_Silena?" Beckendorf appeared by her side, and then Luke. They were smiling at me. And then Zoe appeared, shining like the stars. Bianca was next to her, and then I saw Ethan. All my friends that had died were here._

_And then they all spoke as one. "Wake up, Percy! They're waiting for you! Wake up!"_

_My body began to fade. Luke put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "We're waiting, Percy. The time has come." And then I faded completely. The last thing I saw was all of my friends looking at me expectantly._

I opened my eyes, and Annabeth was next to me. I saw Thalia and Reyna behind her, and Nico in the back.

"Annabeth." I said. My voice was barely a whisper.

Annabeth's grey eyes were filled with pain. "Percy."

"It's time." I said. Thalia and Reyna leaned in. I met their gaze.

"You saved me, Percy." Thalia began. "How can I save you?"

I smiled. "You already have, just not in the way you expected."

My vision darkened, and I got a glimpse of the future.

_Thalia stood on hill, though she didn't appear to look much different, I knew she was much older. "Fire!" she cried. A volley of silver arrows was shot, and they all hit their mark. Thalia charged with her spear because that had been her last arrow. Crackling with electricity, she speared many monsters, and faced the Titan herself. _

_The battle lasted longer and longer as attacks were exchanged. As the final stand drew near, they were both covered in blood. Gold mixed with red and ran in rivers down the hill. With a yell, Thalia struck down the Titan with a massive bolt of lightning and speared him through the heart. The titan cried out as a silver arrow appeared in his head. He disintegrated into a pile sand and golden ichor. _

_Thalia turned to find Artemis with a bow in her hand. Artemis started to say something to Thalia, but Thalia's eyes clouded, and she fell. With a cry, Artemis ran to her side. Thalia's eyes were clouded with death, and Artemis cried out in pain. A clash of thunder rocked the skies and rain pelt down, washing the blood into puddles._

_Thalia's spirit flickered into view, and she stood next to her body. She looked down sadly, and I drew closer to hear what she had to say. Thalia electric blue eyes were full of life. "Milady, I have served you for many years. I have watched the Earth age, and my friends age and die. My time to fade has come." Thalia dipped her head and I saw a smile flicker on her face. "Perseus, your memories have haunted me long enough. It's about time we be reunited again."_

My vision returned, and I smiled faintly. I knew for them that no time had passed. "Thalia, you will die a hero's death, but you will live to see your friends' age and die."

I turned to Reyna. My vision darkened once more.

_Reyna stood above New Rome, her face aged. Her hair was streaked with grey, but her face was scarred from battle. New Rome sparkled in the sunset, but I knew that she could sense it. I saw a figure creeping up behind her, and she whirled around. Her peaceful expression turned into a snarl as she attacked the hooded figure. Their swords clashed, and the hood fell from her attacker's face._

"_Octaviana!" she cried. "I should have known it'd be you. Following your father's footsteps."_

_Octaviana snarled. She looked just like Octavian, if he had been turned into a girl, that is. "You never trusted me! No one did! They all thought like I'd turn out like my Father! I tried being good, but they still didn't believe me. So when Gaia offered me a spot in her army, I agreed. What better chance to destroy the ones who betrayed me? I'll kill them one by one, slow, painful deaths! Starting with you!"_

_With that she tried to stab Reyna in her heart, but she easily blocked. "Never! You have betrayed New Rome! You shall die for this!"_

"_Not unless you die first!" Octaviana cried, and they were locked in battle, exchanging blows left and right. The fight was brutal, but finally Reyna had her sword at Octaviana's throat._

"_Octaviana. Give up now and there will be a trial. We may even throw you in jail. But let you hear this. I always trusted you. I was going to make you praetor next to me. But now you have betrayed my trust, and you will pay for that."_

_Octaviana's eyes flickered. "Y-You trusted me?"_

_Reyna's face remained hard, but her eyes softened a bit. "Every Roman deserves a chance before proven guilty. I never believed you were guilty, Octaviana. Never. I was always on your side. I believed in you."_

"_Well you believed wrong!" She snarled, and then she stabbed Reyna in the heart. No! I cried, but of course they couldn't hear me. Reyna swung, and her sword cut through Octaviana's neck. Octaviana gasped, and clutched her neck before falling to the ground, her eyes clouded. Reyna's face held a fierce expression, before she put a shaking hand to her chest. A gasp escaped her, and she fell onto the grass. _

_I bent near her side, and I watched her lips move for the last time. There was no regret written on her face, no, but yet she smiled as she spoke her last words._

"_And so it will come to be…just as he promised." Her eyes reflected the clouds above her, and I knew she was gone. The pounding of the Roman's feet reached my ears, and they appeared over the hill._

"_No!" One of them cried, and they charged down the slope to where she lay._

_The medic shook his head. "She's gone."_

_Reyna's spirit flickered into view, standing beside her dead body. An amused smile lit her face. "And so the tale ends, just as he foretold it. Perseus, I hope you are there to greet me. I have missed you so…"_

My vision returned, and I spoke to Reyna. "Your death will be unexpected. You will live to an old age, but beware, betrayal awaits you." Reyna's face paled.

I turned to Annabeth. Her grey eyes sparkled.

_Annabeth stood facing Gaia's army. The Titan leading them grinned at her evilly. "Face me, smart one. For I am the one who will murder Perseus again!" Annabeth growled and attacked._

_Weapons clashed, and sparks flew. The Titan gained some ground, but then he fell back again. He managed to hit a blow on Annabeth's face, and I nearly sliced him to pieces before I realized I couldn't. Annabeth responded by slashing him in the stomach. He cried out, and Annabeth had the advantage on him. It didn't last long. The titan quickly recovered, and with a cry, he swung hard and knocked Annabeth off her feet. _

_Annabeth bounced back to her feet, and the battle continued. "Give up, daughter of Athena!" the Titan cried._

"_Never!" Annabeth yelled, slashing at his armor._

"_Perseus Jackson is dead, Annabeth Chase! You cannot win!" He yelled. "You will never win!"_

_Annabeth didn't falter, and I knew at once that she knew her fate. Annabeth's grey eyes sparkled with determination. "Percy may be gone, but I'm not. I defeated Arachne! I brought back the Athena Parthenos, and brought peace to the Romans and Greeks! We __**will**__ defeat you!"_

_The Titan's eyes sparked with fear before it diminished. "No! You never will!" He brought down his sword, ready to split Annabeth in half. I cried out, but Annabeth dodged nimbly out of the way. The Titan growled._

"_You don't die easy, do you demigod?"_

_Annabeth smiled. "Never."_

_The Titan yelled and charged again. Annabeth spun out of the way and slashed at an exposed part in his armor. He yelled and swinging his sword, he cut Annabeth's arm. She cried out, and barely made it out of the way. The Titan looked at her and approached._

"_Now is the time, Annabeth. You will die, and your Camp will burn!"_

_Annabeth looked up at him. "No, we will live a little while longer. Athena always has a plan."_

_The Titan's eyebrows knit in confusion. Annabeth just smiled as the Titan charged. Annabeth stood there, smiling. At last minute she slid under his legs. The Titan managed the land a hit. I watched the sword slid into her stomach. No! The sword slid out of her stomach, and she never faltered. When she was behind the Titan, she leapt up and vaulted onto his back, and drove her knife into his armor. The Titan screamed in pain, and dropped his sword. He clutched his chest, clawing madly at his armor. _

_Annabeth dropped to the ground, and grabbed a fallen bow from one of the archer's. Taking a breath as she notched and aimed the arrow, she began to pray to Apollo and Artemis. And then she released it. And arrow sprouted in his heart, and he gasped for breath. A silver arrow appeared in his head, and Annabeth turned around to find Artemis. _

_Artemis smiled once before running into battle. Annabeth watched the Titan crumble into sand and dirt. She out her hand to her stomach and fell to her knees. I ran up to her, and she was gasping for breath._

"_Percy…where are you?" Annabeth muttered. She fell to the ground, and I watched her stare at the sky, her eyes reflecting the clouds._

"_Percy…" Annabeth's eyes clouded, and I knew that she had gone. My eyes widened. It reminded me to much of Silena's death. Piper ran up, and she cried out as she knelt by Annabeth's side._

"_No…" Piper murmured. "Annabeth, why?" Annabeth's spirit appeared beside her body, and I stood up next to her. She looked down at Piper with pity, but then she looked up at the sky. _

"_Percy, I am here."_

My vision returned, and I smiled. Annabeth's eyes were red. My time was approaching. It's like this weird feeling that you get, knowing that you'll never see this again. Knowing that you'll never be here again. That the people you know…you'll never see some of them again.

"Annabeth…I won't leave you. I promise." Annabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"Percy…"

I shook my head. "I won't leave. I promise."

It was like a fog was surrounding the edges of my vision. Everything I was seeing was beginning to blur. I vaguely heard Nico cry out, and vaguely felt Annabeth clutching my hand, speaking to me. The fog darkened, and then I saw Luke, smiling at me. Everything went black, and I could feel my spirit lifting, and leaving my body. I stood next to Luke, and I gazed at Annabeth, who was sobbing next to me, along with Thalia and Reyna. Nico's face was paler than normal.

"Come on, Percy. It's time we are reunited again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews. Review more please! We only have 7 reviews…..for four chapters…Seriously? But hey, thanks for reading! I own nothing...**

**Percy: Hm….interesting plot.**

**Me: Percy stop it! You've been saying that for the last hour!**

**Percy: So what happens?**

**Me: I'm working on it.**

**Percy: I thought you were done.**

**Me: Not even close! We still got a few chapters left.**

**Percy: We do?**

**Me: Percy…can you shut up for a few minutes? I need to think.**

**Percy:….**

**Me: Hm…yes…**

**Percy: 3….2…..1….and-**

**Me: BACK TO THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW, AND FOLLOW/FAVORTE MY STORY! THANK YOU.**

Annabeth's POV

After all these years, after all these memories, it ends like this? I thought we'd have a happy ending, maybe a few kids. Maybe…but not anymore. It's all gone. I remember what he said. _I won't leave. I promise. _Maybe he didn't…

I watch his eyes cloud over, and I can't breathe. I stare at his chest, waiting for him to gasp, and then maybe laugh, telling me it was joke. A cruel joke, that's what it is. I stare at him. _Wake up_, I think desperately. _Wake up Percy. I need you. _I can't move.

Suddenly, I feel someone shaking my shoulder. Sound reached my ears, and I could hear people crying. Nico was crouched down next to me, and he was whispering in my ear. I don't know how long he was there. "Breathe Annabeth, it'll be ok." It was only then that I took a deep, painful breath; I realized that I hadn't been breathing.

"Why, Nico? Why?" I said my voice cracking.

Nico shook his head. "It was his time."

I started crying. "Percy…"

I ran out of the room. I could hear Thalia starting to call after me, but then Nico started talking to them in a low tone. I ran down the steps, and out on the porch. I jumped off the porch, tears blurring my vision. All I could see was blue, Percy's favorite color. Sobbing, I ran through the Camp. Demigods were all over, doing regular camp activities. Some noticed me, and pointed. I ignored them and ran faster. Cabins blurred past me, and I ran until sand hit my legs. I collapsed on the sand, crying.

Waves crashed, and I lay there for what seemed like hours, drowning in my own tears and misery. I felt someone place a hand on me. "Annabeth." I looked up, my eyes wet with tears. Sand fell from my face, and through my blurry vision I saw someone I thought I'd never see. He offered me his hand and I accepted it. He pulled me up.

" Lord Poseidon?" I asked.

Poseidon looked at me sadly. "Hello, Annabeth. I believe you bear tragic news?"

I heard the strand of hope wavering in his voice. I shook my head and cried. "P-Percy…"

Poseidon's face paled, and tears gathered in his eyes. He hugged me, which I say I was surprised. "Annabeth, I am sorry."

"Lord Poseidon, he will be greatly missed." I said, my voice thick with emotion.

Poseidon was silent, and we pulled away. "He died a hero."

I listened to wave's crash. "Lord Poseidon, you will be here when we burn his shroud, won't you?"

I looked down. I knew it was a blind hope, but I just had to ask. "I was always there for my son. Do you think I will abandon him now?"

I looked up to see Poseidon scanning the sea. "I must go, Annabeth. But please hear my words, Beware the water. It might not be safe from now on."

"What do you mean?"

Poseidon scowled. "I must go. Annabeth, for you, I will allow you pardon. But for everyone else…beware the water." With that, he disappeared in a sea breeze. I watched the ocean for a little while longer, and I saw an ocean squall forming quickly in the horizon. It was headed towards Camp Half-Blood.

I turned around, and I saw Thalia standing five feet away. "Thalia? How long have you been there?"

Thalia's eyes looked haunted, and they were red from crying. "Not long."

I was silent. I started crying again. How many times had I stood here with Percy? Thalia wrapped her arms around me. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, but we have a senior counselors meeting. Th-they don't know yet."

We pulled away and I wiped my eyes. "Let's get this over with."

We walked through Camp, and it was surprisingly deserted. I felt my eyes darting around. Where had everyone gone? I repeated my question to Thalia.

Thalia's eyes flickered towards me. "They have all been asked to go to their cabins."

I stared at the ground as we approached the Big House. We walked up the porch steps, and Thalia was just about to open the door when I hissed, "I don't want to go in there."

Thalia looked at me startled. "You have to."

I squeezed my eyes tight as the memories swarmed my brain. Most of them I had with Percy.

"It'll be ok Annabeth." Thalia said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I jerked away from her grasp. "It won't."

And then I opened the door.

The looks I got from the campers were a mix of confusion, fear, and pity. Most of them didn't know what had happened. But I know at least one or two of the campers figured out that someone had died. They just didn't know who yet. I sat down in my chair, glad that Thalia's seat was away from mine. Chiron was at the head of the table. He cleared his throat, and all the side chatter stopped.

"We are going to have an emergency Camp meeting in the amphitheater now, so I need you to gather your cabin, and head over there now." The tone in Chiron's voice left no room for arguments. My eyes flickered around the room, and I spotted Malcolm. Why was he here? All the senior counselors shuffled up and out the door, talking amount themselves. I walked over to Malcolm.

Malcolm looked at me and smiled. I smiled in return. "Malcolm, I need you to gather the Athena cabin and bring them to the amphitheater.

Malcolm looked at me puzzled. "Um…ok. But can I ask you one question?"

I was already walking away. "No." I said, and I disappeared into the small crowd.

When I was out in the sunshine, I walked towards Chiron. Chiron's face was pale, and he gave me a weak smile when I reached his side.

"Annabeth." He greeted me kindly. "How are you doing?"

I pursed my lips. I hated that question. "I'm fine."

Chiron stopped me. "Don't lie, Annabeth. Now tell me the truth."

I just sighed and looked up at the clouds. "It's hard." I admitted. "I miss him so much."

"As do I." Chiron replied sadly.

When we reached the amphitheater, I got a chance to talk to Chiron alone for a few minutes, with no campers eavesdropping.

"Chiron we need a shroud."

Chiron smiled sadly. "Poseidon made one."

"P-Poseidon?" I cried.

Chiron smiled his head. "Yes, my child."

"When are we going to…?"

Chiron gave me a weak smile. "Not today, but in a few days."

Campers poured into the seats in the amphitheater. I clenched my jaw and bit back tears. Percy was really dead this time. There was no 'he was only missing'. There would be no joyous reunions this time. There would be only tears, and…pity. How I hated that pity.

Chiron cleared his throat, and all the campers fell silent. I blinked. Already? They're all here?

"Now, we have a grave announcement to make." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It wouldn't budge.

"Annabeth?" Chiron was looking at me, along with every other camper.

The sun felt too hot. If you looking at the horizon, where the ocean was, you could see an incoming storm. It looked like a big one. I felt tears gather in my eyes. Percy could've done the same. We would've had longer…We should've had longer. There was no delaying it now.

"Percy is dead." My voice echoed around the arena. Everyone, everything was silent. I stared off into space, thinking about the good times with Percy.

It was all too much. I started to cry and I ran from the amphitheater. I knew exactly what to do now. I ran into my cabin, and I grabbed my stuff. My mind was on auto drive as I packed up all my belongings. It only took me a few minutes. I threw on my backpack and jogged to Thalia's pine. Hopefully, he would understand.

I whistled, loud and clear. I took a deep shuddering breath as I turned to gaze at the valley below me. It would all be gone soon. I needed to leave. Something heavy and dark landed beside me. Blackjack whinnied. I hugged him and cried into his mane.

"He's gone Blackjack. Percy is dead." I felt the Pegasus stiffen beneath me, and then he wrapped his head around me, hugging me. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"I need a ride, Blackjack. I can't stay here anymore. It reminds of…of him. Can you please help me?"

Blackjack whinnied. I felt words whisper in my ear. _Annabeth, as my thanks for how you helped Percy, I give you my blessing. _

I was surprised. Who-_Annabeth!_

I looked at Blackjack. "Was that you?"

_Y-you can understand me?_

"So that was Poseidon..."

_This is kinda awkward. But is…is he really gone?_

"Percy is…gone." I felt tears threaten my eyes again, and I wiped them away. "Can you help me?"

_I will be forever your Pegasus, Annabeth. Poseidon has given you his blessing. He hasn't given that to anyone who wasn't his child in….well, never. Where do you want to go?_

I knew Blackjack sounded distant, because he usually asked for donuts. "Sally's apartment, if that's fine with you. And before we go there, can we stop for donuts?"

Blackjack whinnied gratefully. _Donuts would be nice. Get on my back, and let's go._

I climbed onto his back, and we flew away. Blackjack was a fast flyer, and I played with his mane as I thought about Percy.

"_Percy!" I hissed. The monsters were coming closer. Percy turned around._

"_What?" His sea green eyes flashed in the darkness._

"_The monsters-they're coming!" I stammered. Could this be it? After all the time, all those chances, could it all come down to this? Would this really be the end? Percy wrapped his arms around me and drew me close. I could feel his breath on my lips. Percy leaned in, and we kissed. I savored every second of it._

_When we pulled away, Percy flashed a smile. I hadn't seen him smile in a while. "Come on Wise Girl, let's go fight some monsters."_

_I rolled my eyes playfully. "Percy, we need a plan."_

_Percy smiled again. "Doesn't Athena always have a plan?"_

Blackjack whinnied. _Annabeth! There's a good donut shop below._

I snapped back into reality. "Well then, let's go."

Blackjack dove down, and I dug around in my pocket for some mortal money. Blackjack landed on the pavement in an alley behind the donut shop. I slid off his back and stroked his neck.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

I walked out of the alley and opened the door to the donut shop. A bell rang as I opened the door. An elderly woman was just pulling out a fresh batch of donuts. She smiled when I walked in.

"How can I help you?" she said, placing the donuts on a cooling rack.

"I need a dozen glazed donuts, and can I have a hot chocolate?" I replied.

The woman smiled. "What size? We have small, medium, and large."

I pushed a loose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. "Medium."

"Will this be to-go?"

"Yes, thank you."

The woman, I read her name tag and found out her name was Beth, got to work, placing the donuts in a box. She closed the box and began making my hot chocolate.

"Do you own this shop?" I asked, looking at the pictures on the wall.

Beth smiled. "Yes, it was my husbands…" Her smile faltered. "He died this year."

I looked at her startled. "I'm sorry."

Beth wiped her eyes. "Thank you, it was this past month."

"My boyfriend died today." I said quietly. "I was just going to tell his mother."

Beth looked at me, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

I felt a tear trickle down my face. "I miss him. He was everything to me."

Beth placed my donut box in a bag and placed the hot chocolate on the counter. "Here, it's on me."

My eyes widened. "I-I couldn't."

Beth shook her head. "Please, take it."

I took it gratefully. "Thank you."

Beth smiled. "Have a nice day."

I pushed the door open to her shop, listening to the bell. "You too."

The door closed and I walked around the back to Blackjack. Blackjack whinnied happily as I gave him a donut.

_Mm mm…..thanks. _

I sipped my hot chocolate. "You're welcome."

The box was gone quickly, and I gave Blackjack some of my hot chocolate. I threw the trash away in a dumpster behind the building. Blackjack sighed, content.

"Let's go, Blackjack. To Sally's apartment."

I climbed on his back, and he shot into the air. We flew past the high buildings of New York, and I sighed. _How could I do this?_

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone thanks for reading. I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing… For those who haven't…..please review!**

**Ok, shout-out to hpjlover for continuing to support me throughout this story! thank you!**

**P****ercy: I miss Annabeth.**

**Me: …..**

**Annabeth: Percy, where are you? I miss you so much…..**

**Me: :'( **

**Percy: Nothing will ever be ok without you….**

**Annabeth: The skies will mourn….rain will drown the Earth in sorrow….**

Annabeth's POV

We arrived at Sally's too soon. Blackjack dropped my off at the fire escape, and I told him that I'd call him when I needed him.

_Tell Sally I miss him…_

"I will, Blackjack." I bit my lip nervously as I glanced at the window. The window to Percy's room. **(Remember from the Sea of Monsters? Percy looked out at the fire escape because he thought he saw a moving shadow…. Aka Annabeth!)**

Blackjack whinnied nervously. _She's coming! I'll see you later._

"Ok, see you later." Blackjack darted off into the skies, and I watched him until he disappeared. When I looked back through the window, I saw Sally staring at me in shock. My eyes widened and Sally rushed towards me and opened the window.

"Annabeth!" she cried. "What are you doing out there? You could've come in through the doors."

I smiled faintly as she helped me in. "Actually I took Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack, and he couldn't fit in the elevator."

Sally's eyes lit up and she laughed. I had a feeling I wouldn't hear her laugh again for a long time. "So where is Percy? Is he here?" she looked behind me, like she expected him to jump out and surprise her. Gods, she was making this so hard. A lump formed in my throat, and I couldn't swallow. _How could I tell her that her only son had died and she hadn't been able to say good-bye? _

"Mrs. Jackson, I-I need to tell you something."

Sally's eyes widened as the realization struck her. "No…Percy is-is he-?" Sally blinked.

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was as dry as a desert. The tears came back, leaking from my eyes as I tried to force them back. How could I tell her? I took a deep shuddery breath and looked into the hopeful eyes of Sally. And I watched those eyes as I told her, and I watched those eyes as the hope was crushed, and as they remained broken forever.

Sally broke down crying, and the walls I had built up broke, and tears ran down my cheeks in raging rivers. Sally hugged me, and through blurred vision, I saw Paul Blofis enter the room.

"Sally? What's going on?" He asked. I could hear the fear in his voice.

Sally pulled away from my embrace and looked into my eyes. "I think you'd better tell us the whole story."

A few minutes later we were sitting in her living room holding steaming mugs of coffee. I looked at her faded blue couch. How many times had Percy sat here? I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help but think _Percy will never sit on this couch again. _It only made me feel worse about the whole thing.

"So what happened?" Sally asked.

I took a deep breath to clear my head. And then I began to tell them the story, starting at the time we left on the _Argo ll_. I told them about what happened when we got there, Percy's quest, and then about our cross-country trip. I told them what happened when we flew/sailed across the ocean, and I told them about Rome. I told her about the Mark of Athena, and I told her about Arachne. Though I was scared to, I told her about Tartarus. Sally looked pale. I told her about how we fought our way through, and how he pushed me out. I told her about the journey back, and how Nico and I left to rescue him. I told her about his last moments.

When I was done, Sally was silent for a few moments. "He died a hero's death." She finally said solemnly.

My coffee had grown cold. "There's more."

Sally looked at me shocked. "More?"

I nodded. "Percy loves you, and he tried to contact you from Tartarus, but it didn't work. He told me that he managed to get two IM's done, but when he was going to contact you, the monsters came. He knew he would die soon, so he told me to tell you that he loves you, and that he'll miss you."

Sally started to cry. "Oh Percy…" Paul placed his arm around her, tears welling up in his eyes.

I sat there and then a thought struck me. _Camp will contact Sally soon. I have to go. Now._

"Mrs. Jackson, I have to go now."

Sally looked up at me with tear-stained eyes. "Why?"

Paul gave me a puzzled look. "Why don't you stay?"

I felt a rush of panic, but I forced myself to remain calm. "There's still one thing I have to do." I tried to explain.

Sally frowned. "But don't you need to get back to Camp?"

Paul smiled at me. "I'm sure they're missing you."

_They know! _I thought._ I have to leave, now! _"I was going to visit my parents. Get away from Camp Half-Blood."

Paul's smile remained glued to his face. "That's not what Chiron told us."

Immediately my heart dropped. I dropped the coffee and ran. Paul gave a shout and darted after me.

"Blackjack!" I yelped.

_Coming! Coming, Annabeth!_

I threw open the window, Paul right behind me. Not missing a beat I jumped out into the fire escape. Paul yelled and leapt out after me. I hesitated for a second but then I jumped out into the sky. Paul yelled in surprise. For a second, I was frozen in the air. And then everything tilted and I began to fall towards the street.

Suddenly I landed on something hard.

_Ow! Couldn't you land lighter? _Blackjack moaned.

"No time for that! Percy's parents are trying to turn me in!"

_Turn you in where?_ Blackjack whinnied as he sped away.

"Camp Half-Blood." I gripped his mane.

Blackjack was silent.

I sighed. "Can we go to… I don't know, anywhere that isn't Camp Half-Blood?"

Blackjack was still silent.

"What is it?" I asked.

_It's just…I can't believe that Sally would do that. She seemed like a nice person. _Blackjack sighed. _Something's up. Sally's acting weird._

I didn't answer. Was Blackjack right? Sally and Paul had been a little…off. I gulped. Was it Gaia? A sudden thought struck me. No…it couldn't be.

"It's Gaia." I said. "She's trying to capture me."

Blackjack whinnied in fright. _No! But how could she…She's getting stronger. We need to fight back._

"We only delayed her rising. She's still getting stronger. I need to go somewhere private and contact the remaining seven. Without Percy…How can we do this?" I felt the aching pain hit me like a blanket, but I threw it off. I needed to stay strong.

"Blackjack, take me to a waterfall. Or somewhere with mist. I need to contact them right now."

Blackjack was silent for a moment before neighing happily. _I know just the place! Get ready Annabeth, because this ride is about to get crazy._

With that he fell into a steep dive, and I held on for dear life squeezing my eyes shut. Seconds later we landed with a thud. I opened my eyes and found that we were someone's backyard, right next to a coy pond. I slid off Blackjack's back and he started to graze. I fished my drachmas out of my pocket and threw one into the mist of the man-made waterfall.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Jason Grace, at Camp Half-Blood."

I prayed to the gods that Jason wasn't with anyone. Well, anyone that wasn't a part of the seven.

The mist shimmered, and Jason appeared. He yelped when he saw me.

"Annabeth!" I saw Piper at his side. I didn't see anyone else. I smiled at that. Thank you! I thought.

"Hey guys."

Piper looked relieved. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Jason shot me a grin. "She thought you died."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

"Where are you?" Piper asked.

I looked around. I was in some neighborhood. "Um…I don't know. But I'm with Blackjack."

At the sound of his name, Black jack poked his face in front of me and neighed at the mist.

_Hey! It's Sparky and Charm Girl!_

I laughed. "Did Percy make up that one with you Blackjack?" I winced inwardly. Percy would miss Blackjack.

Jason and Piper looked confused. "Uh…Annabeth? Did you…?"

I waved my hand, careful not to disconnect the message. "Long story. Anyway, I need to tell you something. Gaia is still rising. We only delayed her. We need to stop her, and I need you guys to meet me at Hoover Dam."

"Hoover Dam? When? Chiron will-"

"You can't tell Chiron. You can't tell anyone. You can only tell the rest of the seven. They all need to come. Ride Pegasi there. And you better leave today, when no one sees you."

Jason looked uncomfortable. I knew this was un-Roman for him. Piper smiled at me. "On it, Annabeth. Anything you need that we can bring you?"

I thought for a second. "Drachmas, and food. Bring the plates and cups from the mess hall. Leave now."

The message went dark. I closed my eyes and sighed. I better start moving.

Blackjack whinnied. _Let's go!_

I hopped on his back and he took off in the sky. As we flew through the clouds, felt slightly worried. We had delayed her rising, and Percy had sacrificed his life. Had it been in vain? And how much time had we bought?

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7: AN

**Hello everyone…..**

**First off, thank you for reading my stories. I have school starting in a few days, and so I haven't really gotten a chance to work on my stories. Sorry! But when I do start working on a chapter, I usually finish it in a day….Ok, so actually I was thinking of changing my penname. I will tell you what it will be, just wanted to tell y'all that so you won't get confused if I change it. I will try to start the chapters tomorrow. Thank you for reading, **

**~Mossfrost **

**Wingless & The Quest- I'm going to combine The Quest with Wingless, and then I'll delete The Quest! I'm giving y'all this warning for any further confusion. If you having any questions, please PM me. Thanks!**

**In The Darkness- Does anyone have an ideas? I'm having writer's block, and I'm not sure how to do the next chapter. Please PM your ideas! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for reading. I love new readers, and especially love it when you review! I own nothing! Thanks for everyone who's stayed with me throughout the story; I can always count on y'all :) **

**Me: Thanks, Percy!**

**Percy: No!**

**Me: What?**

**Percy: I died, thanks to you, and now I can't help Annabeth. Do you know how much I miss her?**

**Me: Well, don't worry. You promised you'd always be with her.**

**Percy: Yeah, but it's not the same.**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Percy: Whatever.**

**Me: Here's a cookie you're mom made. (::)**

**Percy: Looks good…..**

**Me: Doesn't it? Now back to the story!**

**Percy: Please review!**

Blackjack flew pretty fast. We reached Hoover Dam in two days. We didn't encounter many monsters, but what we did stumble upon was a new friendship. I have to say, we make a good team. So after many days in the sky, talking to Blackjack and remembering, we were finally circling over the giant dam. It sparked stories, and memories. I remember Percy telling me about this. It was when he went on that quest to save Artemis, and me. I almost smiled, but the pain was too much. I found myself blinking away tears.

Memories popped up as I started at the giant dam. I remember reading all these cool architecture facts, and if Percy were here, I'd have his eyes glazed over in seconds. I took a deep breath, trying to forget. Blackjack whinnied.

_Where should we land?_

I scanned the area, and I pointed out a flat grassy area away from the crowds. "How about there? The Argo II can easily land there, and we're easy to spot."

Blackjack dove down, and I clutched his mane. I winced as I recalled my recent nightmare. The nightmares were always there, whenever I closed my eyes. Blackjack had helped, he would talk to me whenever I would wake up screaming, but he wasn't Percy. No one was.

I slid off his back as soon as we landed. Blackjack looked me in the eye. _Be careful._

I smiled faintly. "Sure, as safe as I can be. I'll try to get donuts, okay?"

Blackjack lowered his head to graze, and I began to wander away. The Hoover Dam was enormous, and I couldn't help but find myself staring in awe. Maybe by habit, maybe by memory, I found myself going through a mental conversation with Percy, telling him all about the Hoover Dam's history, and its architecture.

"_Percy, did you know that the Hoover Dam took five years to build?"_

"_Uh…no."_

"_Did you know that it's on the border between Arizona and Nevada? It was built in the Great Depression."_

"_I didn't know that either."_

I sighed as I made my way through the crowds. If only he was here. I heard some of the mortals gasping, and pointing in the sky. Following their gazes, I saw the Argo II sailing through the crowds. I smiled. I saw a black dot flying up to them. Blackjack. I saw them alter their course to the clearing where I had landed. I began to backtrack through the mobs.

As I approached the Argo II, Blackjack flew back to my side.

_They're here, Annabeth._

I took a deep breath. "I noticed. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them."

Blackjack looked at me. _They're your friends, they'll understand._

I bit my lip. What if they didn't? "I hope so, Blackjack. I hope so."

And then they appeared.

Thalia's POV

Not many things can unnerve me. But meeting Annabeth at Hoover Dam? That made me nervous. You see, I wasn't supposed to some, but I had overheard Jason talking to her. I had decided to take a Pegasus and follow them. I know I shouldn't have, but ever since Luke died, I just had to protect her. Percy did a good job, so I rested her life in his hands. But now he was gone. The very person who saved me, brought me out of that tree, was dead. My cousin, the great Perseus Jackson, was dead.

After escaping dead so many times-I can't even count that high-he had died. Sometimes, some nights, I found myself chanting over and over. _He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. _I was trying to make myself believe, trying to believe that he wasn't really gone. But he was.

My Pegasus landed behind the Argo II, and I slid off her back. "Thanks, girl."

She nickered. I have no idea what she said, but I could hear pain laced in her voice. Ever since he died, the Pegasi had been acting weird. They were sadder, and sometimes they even refused to carry some of our campers. I felt bad for them.

I walked out from behind the giant ship, and I saw Annabeth focusing on the passengers on board. I took a deep breath. It was too late now. I couldn't turn back. I strode up to Annabeth. When she saw me, she opened her mouth, but I didn't let her speak.

"Annabeth, I know you didn't want me to come. But I needed too. Because no matter what you think, you need me."

Annabeth smiled but it looked forced. I could see the pain in her eyes, but it wasn't from me. She was remembering him. "I'm glad you're here, Thalia. But…"

She looked away. I hugged her. "I miss him too."

Annabeth sniffed, and I stepped back. "We'll make it through. I know we will."

The rest of the seven appeared. "Thalia?" Jason asked.

"Hey, Jason."

Piper looked at me with interest. Leo was lighting his hands on fire and putting them out, while Hazel and Frank were watching him. Nico was there too. He was watching me, his eyes haunted. I met his gaze.

I could almost see the torture he went through. I shivered, and looked away. Jason grinned at me. I smiled back, but I was probably wondering the same thing they were. What did Annabeth have to say?

Annabeth forced a smile. "Well, you all came here because I had to tell you something…something really important."

Leo looked up from lighting his hands on fire. "Yeah, about that. Couldn't you have just come to Camp to tell us? I mean, why did we have to fly all the way out here?"

Annabeth sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. I realized how stressed she's been. "Gaia isn't asleep. We only delayed her awakening. And I couldn't tell you at Camp because we need to stop her. She's rising here, at Hoover Dam. And we need to stop her by next week."

To say that I'm surprised is an understatement. No, I'm more like terrified/freaked out.

"Wait, so we have only a _week_ to put Gaia back to sleep? How are we going to do that? We don't even have a plan-"

Annabeth smiled. "Athena _always_ has a plan."

"Ok, maybe you have a plan, but we don't even have an army. Camp Jupiter is close enough, but I don't think they'd even help us."

Annabeth bit her lip. "I know, but we don't need an army, or any more half-bloods than we already have. All we need are seven. Or, eight. We are the most powerful demigods, and we are the ones who need to stop Gaia. Just us, alone."

Leo stopped lighting his hands on fire again. "This is a dam, right? That means lots of water?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Leo began messing with some gears he pulled out of his tool belt. "We um…don't exactly have our…water guy anymore."

I saw pain flash in Annabeth's eyes, and her gaze traveled to the dam. "But we do." She said softly, but everyone looked up.

"What?"

"Is he alive?"

Nico stared at us. "He's dead." He said bluntly.

"I know." Annabeth said.

Annabeth held her hand out, towards the water. She closed her eyes and concentrated. I bit my lip. _Oh my gods, she's lost it. Tartarus must have caused her to go insane._ I thought. But then a jet of water rose, and flew towards us. My jaw dropped open.

Annabeth opened her eyes, and let the water fall. A black pegasus trotted up and whinnied. Annabeth laughed.

"Not now, Blackjack. We have to stop Gaia. Are you ready?"

Blackjack whinnied a response. Annabeth climbed on his back; looked back at us and smiled. "I trust that you brought pegasi? Well you better get ready, cause we're flying to base camp."

Blackjack reared and let out a triumphant bugle, and then he shot into the sky. I whistled, and my pegasus trotted over, neighing. I slid onto her back, and she took off after Annabeth. I smiled. We do have a chance. We'll shove Dirt Face back where she came from.

Annabeth's POV

Well, I'm glad my water trick worked. Ever since New York, we've been practicing. Blackjack has helped me, and we've worked on combat drills. Blackjack is a fierce fighter, and in our spare time we practice fighting drills. We've become a great team, and I'm grateful for his advice.

_So, now we're going to base camp?_

"Yup, how does that sound?"

_Did you buy more donuts?_

I smiled. "Yes, we have a few boxes now."

Blackjack whinnied. _Thanks! I can't wait!_

He out on an extra burst of speed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia racing to catch up. I sighed. "Blackjack, sorry, but can you slow down?"

Blackjack moaned. _But there are donuts!_

I smiled. "I know, but I'll be quick, okay?"

Blackjack sighed, if a pegasus can sigh. _Fine, but you better be quick._

Thalia pulled along my side. "Annabeth?" she gasped for breath, her pegasus breathing hard.

Well, I didn't know Blackjack was that fast.

I smiled. "Hey Thalia. Remember Hoover Dam?"

Thalia gave a faint smile. "Yeah, we were on the quest to save you and Artemis."

Annabeth watched the water below her. "That seems so long ago, you know? But it was only a few years."

Thalia eyes flew to the angels, and Annabeth followed her gaze. "Didn't you guys ride those angels?"

Thalia frowned. "How did you-"

"Percy."

Thalia was silent for a moment. "How did you control the water? And did you really talk to Blackjack? What happened? Why did you leave Camp?"

I sighed. "So many questions, Thalia. Can I answer when we get to base camp?"

"What is base camp?"

I smiled as blackjack dove down, spiraling towards a cliff. "You'll see!" I called over my shoulder.

We would fight Gaia, and she would die. With my friends by my side, I will avenge Percy's death and fight like never before. We will win. We must win.

**So what do you think? Review, tell me! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had writer's block, and then I couldn't get on my computer, and then school started…. Bleh, it was a mess! I'll try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the major delay. I had writer's block and I didn't know what to write. I finally managed to squeeze this out. Sorry if it's bad. Please review.**

Annabeth:

Blackjack snorted as they landed in a cave. Annabeth twisted the rocks in a complicated formation; the rock wall gave away to a massive cavern. Between the stalagmites there was battle gear, maps, shelves of books, rooms, a full kitchen, and many other nice features. In the middle of the cavern was an icy blue pond with rainbow steam rising from the surface. Blackjack wandered into one of the tunnels. Annabeth walked over to her desk, where she shuffled through the papers.

Thalia slid off her pegasus' back and looked around the cavern with wide eyes. "What is this place?"

"This is my home."

The others wandered in slowly, looking around. Piper and Jason wandered over to the weapons, while Leo ran over to the hunks of machinery Annabeth had been building. Hazel and Frank walked over to where there were red recliners that looked the ones in the Argo II's mess hall. They sat down and began talking, glancing over at Annabeth every now and then. Thalia eventually made her way to Annabeth's side.

"What do you have planned?" Thalia peered over Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth clucked her tongue and Thalia moved back. "Gather the others. I almost have it together."

Thalia left and Annabeth's hand moved to a locket pinned on her board. Tears gathered in eyes when she saw what it was. Annabeth shook her head and picked up her bundle, carrying to the table.

Jason was studying her 3-D map. Annabeth dumped her stuff on her seat.

"Sit down and shut up."

Jason slid down in his seat. No one was used to the war-mode Annabeth. Her voice was steely and sharp, and her eyes calculated every move the made.

"I have a plan." Annabeth began to explain in detail what she had in mind, showing them all the routes of escape. She pointed out her areas of defense and the best places for offense. She showed them where Gaea was rising.

When she finished, she served them cups of hot chocolate from her kitchen.

"And now you can ask your questions."

Thalia fiddled with her necklace. "How can you control water?"

"And talk to horses?" Piper added.

Annabeth looked out at the water. "Poseidon blessed me. It happened when I left camp. He knew what was coming ahead."

"What is coming ahead?" for once, Leo was still.

Annabeth stirred her hot chocolate. "A test. Percy told me about it."

"But he died." Jason flushed red and Piper slapped his arm, shooting him a warning look.

Annabeth merely smiled. "He would never leave me."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Annabeth cleared her throat and collected the empty cups, bringing them to the sink.

"Let's go to bed, alright? We need our sleep."

Everyone made their way up to the rooms, which Annabeth showed them their rooms. When everyone was all settled, Annabeth snuck back downstairs. Blackjack crept out of the darkness.

_Ready to go, Annabeth?_

I smiled as I slid onto his back. "Let's go."

Blackjack took off into the night, where we began to fly through the red rock. The wind whistled by my ears, and my hair whipped out behind me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and leaned on blackjack's neck, letting him carry me. Before long the gentle rhythm of his wings lulled me to sleep.

_Percy stalked an empousa, his green eyes narrowed against the dark. His sword glowed in the darkness. Suddenly he turned to look at me. _

"_Annabeth, look out for the point."_

"_What point?"_

_Percy looked around. "We don't have much time. Just please watch out for the one who has-"_

_Percy's voice faded out. I cried out, "Who? Where's the point?"_

_My dream led me to a beach. There, a man stood in the water, castings a fishing pole out into the water. _

_I ran forward. "Percy?"_

_The man turned around and I stopped. He smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Annabeth, but you are mistaken."_

_I bit my lip to prevent the tears. "I'm sorry Lord Poseidon. I just thought…"_

_Poseidon looked out at the water. "You must watch out for the point, Annabeth."_

_I sighed. "What point?"_

"_You will wake soon. Blackjack is a loyal steed. Tell him that I said it's time."_

_My dream began to fade out again. "What point?!" I screamed. Everything turned black, and suddenly I was falling through the darkness._

_I screamed again, and voices began yelling at me. _

"_Annabeth! Wake up!"_

"_Annabeth!"_

_The darkness swirled around me, and I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt it tugging at me, and I closed my eyes. My mind begged me not to fight anymore. I obliged and felt myself sink deeper. A happy buzz spread through my limbs. A flare of alarm shot through me, but was immediately replaced by relief. _

_I could hear someone singing._

_I was in a green meadow, and a woman with swirling black hair and obsidian eyes was playing a harp. When she saw me she smiled._

"_Let the darkness play with the light_

_Singing to the lost, _

_Screaming at the found_

_Why must you doubt?_

_Let the screams wash away your fear, _

_Your tears will stain memories_

_Sing with me, and find the truth."_

_The woman continued to sing this twisted ballad. I put my hands over my ears and whimpered. My willpower was beginning to crumble. I searched her eyes. When she saw me starting to give away, she sang harder. I saw a smile start to form on her lips._

_I ran away into the dark, falling off the edge of the meadow and sinking like a stone._

My eyes snapped open. I was laying beside a river, in red sand. Black jack was eating the grass a few feet away. When he saw me he greeted me and trotted over.

"_Annabeth! You're awake."_

I winced as a headache pounded my temples. I stood up and the world tilted. Blackjack nickered worriedly.

"_Are you okay?"_

I closed my eyes for a second before opening them slowly. The light burned my eyes.

"No." I admitted. "Can we fly back? The others might be worried."

Blackjack stretched his wings. _"I'm ready. Hop on."_

I slid onto his back and Blackjack spread his wings and took off into the air. My dream jumbled in my brain, twisting around and confusing me. I couldn't remember half of it. I felt tears gather in my eyes. I knew that Percy had been telling me something, but I didn't remember what he said.

What was wrong with me?

"_Are you sure you're alright?" _blackjack snorted nervously.

I had started shaking. "I don't think so. I'm sure that it had to do with my dream, but…I can't remember it."

Blackjack flapped his wings faster. _"We need to get you back."_

I just leaned against his neck and closed my eyes. I felt myself slip away into dreamland.

_Percy ran up to me. "Don't give up! You can't. Please Annabeth, for me!"_

_I stumbled around towards him. "I don't understand. What's happening?"_

_Percy wrapped his arms around me. "Gaea. She's messing with you."_

_My head started to pound. "What did she do?" The words came off my tongue slowly. _

_Percy kissed me. "She poisoned you so you wouldn't be able to fight. She's going to attack tomorrow, you have to-"_

_My eyes rolled back into my head and I sank into the darkness._

When my eyes opened blackjack was diving down to the cave. I started muttering as I gripped his mane.

"You're awake." Blackjack nickered.

"Can drop me off in my room? I don't really want to talk to the others right now. You can have a break after, if you want."

"Are you sure?"

I almost fell off Blackjack. Blackjack flew slower. "I think you should go to the others. It might be serious."

Black dots twirled in front of my eyes. I didn't even get the chance to reply before I passed out again. I heard Blackjack whinny in alarm as I slid off his back and spiraled into the darkness.

I didn't dream anything. When I opened my eyes everything was fuzzy, and I could hear voices in the background. I could barely keep my eyes open. I couldn't even make out what everyone was saying. I shivered.

"Annabeth? What happened?" A blur of colors appeared in my vision. Who was it?

I muttered a few choice words.

"Annabeth, please. Can you hear me?"

I was so tired. I just wanted to pass out again and hear Percy. I wish he was here right now.

"Annabeth?" My name echoed around my head.

_Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth._

My head felt like it was going to explode. I managed to say on word.

"Poison."

Whoever was holding me tensed.

They started asking who.

_Who? Who? Who? Who did this to me?_

I moaned softly. We finally reached our destination and someone placed me on a soft bed. My vision filled with black, and the voices faded to nothing.

_I gasped and clutched my head. Everything was spinning. Someone appeared in the gloom._

"_Annabeth! Are you okay? I thought this was a dream."_

_It was Piper. I winced as the pounding in my head increased. I stumbled, but Piper caught me._

"_What happened to you? You disappeared and come back like this."_

"_It was Gaea. She poisoned me."_

_Piper's eyes widened. "Will you be alright? How can we cure it? When did this happen?"_

_I just shook my head. "I don't know."_

_The dream began to fade. I grew more tired. Piper cried out._

"_Annabeth!"_

_I began to fall. "It'll be ok!" I called. "Just defeat her. Defeat Gaea today. Don't worry about me. All my plans are in my desk."_

_The darkness rolled over me. _

I don't know how long I floated in the darkness before I woke. No one was by my bedside except for blackjack. He whinnied when I woke.

"_Annabeth! How are you?"_

I managed a faint smile. "I've been better. Where are the others?"

"The others left to fight Gaea a day ago. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But we need to go help them fight."

"_Are you sure that you're alright?"_

I shook my head. "Not at all. But we need to help them."

I put my armor on with difficulty, and gathered all my plans and inventions that we would need. I put on Blackjack's armor, and mounted him. Blackjack flapped his wings once and took off into the sky.

We would fight Gaea.

And she would fall.

**Reviews? Please?**


End file.
